


Glowing Like A Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Glowing Like A Sun

'You're not....' Kaylee gasped, 'just doing this,' Inara breathed passion on her neck, 'as a fav-uhhh...' Kaylee bent back, shivering with pleasure, as Inara plunged the vibrator deep in her, deep enough to sink the instrument entirely in the wet heat.

Inara laughed headily and bit Kaylee's neck in reprimand. She was long out of her clothes and only had the sheets to worry about, and she was still making a mess, her juices trickling down her thighs, her cheek smudged with Kaylee's. 'Oh, oh my sweet, I've been wanting this since I first touched your hair - oh my Kaylee...'

Kaylee rolled over and kissed her, needy, artless, and Inara embraced her, the vibrator slipping out almost unnoticed. They twined together, fingers searching till they found a pearl each, and Inara cried out, coming almost instantly. Kaylee laughed in astonished delight, before melting back into moans, for Inara wasn't done yet.

Afterwards they lay together in a sweaty tangle in soiled sheets. Inara watched felt the glow in the air, almost saw the gold of passion still hanging in the air. Most of her encounters were gentle and sweet; this one had been messy; this one had glowed like a sun. And it had been wrong.

She stroked the girl's face, smiling in sleep, and felt the old sorrow settle on her breast.


End file.
